Revealing Views
by lisa.demonic.angel
Summary: Ironhide goes for a walk in an ill thought out attempt to squelch his boredom; what he finds is defiantly not what he expected... SMUT PORN SLASH. BB/SS/TC/SW SW/SG


**this is just a random bunny that has been following me all day… then pounced and savagely shredded my defences to itsy bitsy little pieces… anyhoo! Other than the rabid monsters I call bunnies populating my brain, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned the transformers, I wouldn't change the outfits every time a new TRANSFORMER: -insert thingy here-…. So obviously I don't… not to mention I have slash bunnies rap… er suggesting naughty things…. **

**Warning; G1, OOC's with some, SEX, ?plug n' play? PORN –hehe-**

Ironhide was just taking a stroll, expecting the mountain range to be quiet for his fragged-out-of-his-processor boredom. Hound had been going on and on and _on_ about how the nature helped with being bored, _especially_ at night…

Ironhide was about to give up on whatever the slagger saw in the stupid nature hikes when a shriek voice startled him out of his boredom.

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ YOU STILL HAVE THE ORIGINAL VID-CHIP?" the unmistakable voice of Starscream, well, screamed.

Another voice chuckled and Ironhide crept towards the two voices. "Simply that Screamer, you two were my best actors, I couldn't let it be destroyed simply because this war started." The voice belonged to a mech Ironhide remembered as Scavenger –couldn't remember his purpose but that's beside the point – and peaked over a rock to see the seeker and red faced mech. The smaller one – Scavenger – was holding up a small silver disk and had a smug smirk on his face. "Not to mention its good footage."

"Give it here!" the seeker hissed, holding his servo out expectantly.

"Awww, but I was-"

"NOW!" Starscream shrieked.

"Heh, fine, but I'd watch it if I was you, could show you what all this shrieking has done to that once pretty voice of yours."

The seeker snatched the disk out of his companions hands, absently opening his subspace as he carefully watched Scavenger walk away.

What he didn't notice was the disk slip from his servo and fall to the ground as he was taking off; but Ironhide did.

When the cost was clear Ironhide jumped out of his hiding place and stalked towards the disk; he picked it up before slipping it into his subspace and transforming, driving back to the ark as fast as he could. He had every intention of giving it to Prowl to analyse.

It was only when he was passing the base vid room that a new thought crossed his processor.

Just what was on this disk that had Starscream all extra shrieky… he slowed down, pulling the disk from his subspace and glanced at the vid room door. Well, he thought, no harm in checking it out…

He slid into the room, before slipping the disk into the wall component.

He stepped back, waiting for the vid to start. He frowned when the screen showed a large room with a berth raised in the middle, a yellow minibot laying in the centre with his head in his arms… there was something familiar about that bot…

He shook his helm, focusing on the vid.

The room was tense, the yellow bot wiggling every now and then; when a voice rang out.

"_Okay mechs, I want it completely natural tonight"_ Ironhide frowned, recognising Scavenger's voice.

"_Whatever you say, 'Ven_, _as long as Baby-B is happy with that…_" the new voice was strikingly familiar, smooth and husky. The yellow mini shifted on the berth, lifting his aft into the air and slinking an arm under him as another mech came into view; Ironhide was surprised to see Starscream looking hungrily down at the mini as said mini tapped his pelvic plate, causing the armour to slid away, relieving a pressurised spike and showed a slightly lubricated port. Ironhide was shocked to realize just what kind of vid this was. But he couldn't stop watching

"_Just get on with it 'Screamer…_" a shockingly familiar voice hissed from the mini-bot. Ironhide just couldn't place it. He watched Starscream approach the mech, tracing a claw over a quivering aft.

"_So, Baby-B, how's it hanging?"_ Starscream cooed, running a claw over a lubricating port.

"_it's h-oooh-hanging heavy Scream, and its hanging just for yo-aaah-you…_" the mini hissed and moaned, wiggling as Starscream slipped one, then two fingers into his port, his free servo slinking under the mini and grasping his spike.

"_I can see that, so Baby, you want foreplay today or get straight to it?"_

"_Just fragging FRAG me already!" _ The mini shrieked, pressing into the now four fingers in his port. Starscream smirked, tapping his own pelvic plate and letting it slide away to reveal a very pressurised, very _large_ spike. Damn, Ironhide wondered how the slag the mini was going to take it all.

The mini moaned as the spike started to ease in; at about halfway the seeker stopped and pulled out, before thrusting back in shallowly. The camera mech moved closer, allowing Ironhide to see it slide in and out of the obviously tight port. The camera moved again, moving around to stand before the two mechs, and Ironhide realized with a start that he should _not_ be watching this. He got up, ready to retrieve the disk when Starscream spoke again.

"_C'mon Baby-B, let the camera see that pretty face of yours…_" this stopped Ironhide… he really did want to know who the mini was. He waited as the face slowly lifted, revealing flushed cheek ridges and staticy blue optics.

Ironhide started; _impossible!_

Looking into the lens was Bumblebee!

'Bee moaned as Starscream gave a hard thrust, lifting himself onto his elbows and pushing back against Starscream. The camera moved so that Starscream's now completely ported spike speed its pace, brutally thrusting into a moaning 'Bee. Ironhide slid back into his seat, unable to look away as 'Bee glanced over his shoulder and moaned loudly, energon starting to bubble slightly from his lips.

Suddenly Starscream stopped, causing 'Bee to groan in disappointment. He then caused the bot to 'eep' in surprise as Starscream pulled out completely and flip the yellow mini onto his back. Ironhide watched as Starscream started teasingly sliding is spike against 'Bee's dripping port. 'Bee moaned and threw his helm back, scraping his horns against the berth.

Suddenly a voice spoke behind Ironhide.

"Ironhide! what are you doing in her-" Prowls voice froze.

"Slag! Is that _Bumblebee?"_ Jazz's voice whispered.

Starscream meanwhile had slipped back into a moaning minibot, slowly thrusting all the way back in then out again.

"_You like that, don't you baby?" _ Starscream hissed as 'Bee withered under him, moaning and panting hotly. Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz couldn't help but feel aroused as they saw their friend reach for his spike only for his servo to be smacked away._ "Oh no you don't, this is my spike to please!"_ the seeker hissed, grasping the spike painfully hard and giving it a few hard strokes. 'Bee keened harshly thrusting his hips in a confused way as his port and spike were attacked erratically.

The seeker started to slow again, smirking down at a moaning minibot. "_Baby… I just realized… it's been a while since you've taste me, hasn't it?"_

'Bee whimpered, loudly, wiggling out from under the seeker and hurried to his knees before Starscream; he started trailing kisses down the seekers neck, nipping hungrily at exposed wires, making the seeker groan appreciatively. He then continued, lathering the seekers cockpit with his glossia before going down further. He fisted the large spike between his small black servos, and then running his glossia over the tip, scrapping his dental plates gently down the sides. He moved from base to tip, slowly starting to suck the spike tip, bobbing his head as he went further and further down; when he was about halfway down Starscream moaned loudly, obviously whatever 'Bee was doing was good.

Then all the mechs in the vid room gasped as 'Bee slammed the whole length into his mouth, sliding back up before doing it again, this time stopping to do something.

"_Aaah! 'Bee… oh primus I love your glossia… ah, and if you don't stop swallowing it i- oh-I'm going to overload…"_

The door slid open behind them.

"Slag, someone- what the slag?"

"Sunny, what… wow…"

'Bee had just pulled off with agonising slowness, reminding everyone – and showing the twins – just how big Starscream was.

'Bee smiled at the seeker, the camera rotating around the two to focus on 'Bee's dripping port as the mini-bot answered. "_But who says I don't want you to overload in my throat?" _ They watched as a thick line of lubricant dripped from his port down his spike and then onto the berth under him.

Starscream moaned, pressing 'Bee's lips to his own and hungrily devouring the mini's mouth. They heard 'Bee gasp and the camera moved to show Starscream gripping both their spikes and erratically pumping the lengths. 'Bee keened and moaned, clinging to the seeker as his neck cables were bitten into, causing some energon to leak down 'Bee's neck and across his chassis. He was moaning happily, fingering the seekers wings as a finger thrust back into his port.

"_Mechs, as much as I hate to stop this _amazing_ show, Baby has a schedule_." Scavenger's voice drifted into the scene; Starscream growled, hissing at the other mech as he possessively held 'Bee.

"_Fine, but I'm overloading in that tight port of yours…_"he hissed to 'Bee, who was so far gone he just moaned in response.

The seeker pushed 'Bee back, turning his again. 'Bee started to kneel, but instead Starscream knelt behind him and lifted the mini-bot against his chassis. 'Bee keened softly as he was lowered onto the large spike. Starscream started thrusting hard and fast, and the mechs watching were fixated on how the spike vanished wholly into the small bot, lubrication staining their thighs.

"_ah ah AH! AHHHH! Oh primus, S-Screamer… I'm gonna blow… HA HAA AAH!"_

"_Then scream for me…"_ the seeker said in a very tight voice.

"_that's your jo-AAAAAAAAAAAH!" _'Bee suddenly screamed, electricity bursting from his spike in hot waves Starscream groaned, stilling his movements and the mechs could see electricity jumping from 'Bee's port as the mini trembled.

There was a beat of silence when the camera was placed down as Scavenger stepped into view, holding two towels.

"_That was great guys, this one should bring in a good profit-"_ he handed them the towels – ignoring the fact that Starscream was still deeply imbedded in 'Bee. "_Oh and here's the last vid's credits 'Bee."_

'Bee slowly eased himself off of Starscream, grabbing the bag of credits with a smile. _"Great! I have to pay this year's credits for Academy today…"_

"_I still wish you were a seeker, and then you could come fly under me."_ Starscream growled lowly, pulling 'Bee back to him and nibbling his jaw.

'Bee giggled, turning and cleaning off Starscream's pelvic area before sliding the plate back on before kissing him and sliding off the berth. "_Yeah, like we'd get any work done; and won't your trine be jealous?"_ 'Bee asked with a teasing tone.

What was said next nearly fried everyone's CPU's.

"_Nah, Warp wants you over the desk and TC keeps asking if he ever ganna get a repeat of Primes day…"_

"_Oooh, that was a good Primes day… and Warp had already had me over his desk FOUR TIMES."_

"_Not that desk babe…"_ Starscream said with an evil smirk_ "and Warp suggested a foursome last night…"_

"_Are you nuts?"_ 'Bee giggled, getting off the berth and cleaning himself. "_I had a hard enough time making something up to explain to Ratchet how I tore my port from just you and TC fragging me… all three at once… oooh, never mind, when?"_

Starscream laughed. Getting up and kissing the mini-bot._ "get your aft to work, Baby-B; I swear you'll get your frag."_

"_Yay! And you're lucky I had intense combat training yesterday or I would never have been able to get away with this limp."_

And he was limping.

The vid feed ended, leaving the room dark with frozen mechs.

"Well…" Jazz started. "That explains how he got through academy…"

Prowl sighed. "We need to show this to Prime… it's harsh, but must be done…"

"Yeah, but first I'm getting me some energon." Sunstreaker grumbled, shifting to ease the pressure on his spike.

There was a chorus of agreements, and the mechs filed out into the still quiet hall. It was early morning, so the 'Bots were alone with their thoughts and the innocent looking disk.

As they entered the rec room they all froze; on the far side of the room was 'Bee, digging in the game box for something, his aft sticking into the air for all to see.

"Ah ha! Got cha you little fragger, time to- oh hi guys!" he turned to see all of them watching him, though he was surprised when Sunny and Sides keened over, their helms smoking. Prowl was more ridged than usual and Jazz was watching him with wide hungry eyes whilst Ironhide just kinda… hit his head against the wall.

"'Bee, we need you to come with us…" Prowl said gravely. 'Bee nodded in confusion as he put down Spikes new game – Bachelor Party 2 extreme Naughty addition –and follows Jazz, Prowl and Ironhide out of the room. He followed them all the way to Prime's office. Prowl knocked, and entered on admission.

"Sir, you need to see this." Prowl handed the Prime the small disk, which Optimus took with a raised brow ridge. 'Bee was just standing there, a look of confusion on his face.

That confusion turned to horror as the vid feed started to play.

Optimus got just far enough to reveal the purpose of the vid when he stopped, turning questioning eyes on 'Bee.

"It was before the war!" Bumblebee blurted out desperately.

"I realized… and I already knew of this… job"

"Then why am I here?" 'Bee asked in a small voice.

"I would like to know that too…"

"Sir, this could be used to our advantage…" Prowl started. None of them missed how tense 'Bee became.

"How so?" Optimus asked, anger tingling his circuits at the way they seemed to be ignoring 'Bee's discomfort.

"Well," Jazz started. "it's obvious from the vid that the four mechs cared a great deal for each other."

Optimus hid his surprise at the 'four' part.

'Bee cut in. "that was before the war." None of them missed the trace of hurt in his voice.

"Well, haven't you ever noticed how 'Bee never hits them fatally? And vice versa?"

"You think we can get them to defect?" Optimus caught on quickly.

"No one can deny 'Bee." Jazz said with a smirk, hugging his friend.

Suddenly an evil smirk crossed 'Bee's face. "I can do that… but I'm going to need that disk…"

~888~

Starscream was lazily flying his usual scout root when he heard it.

A moan.

It didn't sound like a moan of pain, but just in case it was something worthwhile he flew toward the cliff were the sound was coming from; he crouched behind a large boulder before peeking over.

And he instantly froze; fans wiring on and systems heating too fast.

Bumblebee was leaning against his own boulder, a watch screen covering his optics and a servo grasping his spike as the other worked on his ports. He could only hear the heated moans and panted breath. He couldn't tear his optics away, couldn't stop the deep affection he had works so hard to deny raise its sleepy head and consume him as the wind blew the unique scent of _'Bee_ into his vents.

Then that voice moaned loudly and clearly "ah! Screamer… oh m-mnggghh"

It had been so long since he had heard his name on those succulent lips, been so long since he any chance of seeing this…

He couldn't stop himself from comm'ing his wingmates.

"_TC! GET YOUR AFT DOWN HERE AND BRING SKYWARP!"_ He all but screamed over the link, sending the location coordinates.

'_Jeezz, Screamer, what crawled up your aft and died?" _Warps sleepy voice demanded to know. Starscream said nothing, instead sending them a short clip of what he was witnessing. There was silence and then-

CRACK!

The sound was loud, but apparently whatever 'Bee was watching was louder.

TC and Warp were next to him, peering over the edge to watch transfixed as 'Bee moaned and whimpered in pleasure; it was only a klik before Warp snapped.

As 'Bee gave a particularly loud, pleasure, pained groan – one that _always_ riled the seekers up – Skywarp warped in front of ''Bee, slamming him onto the ground and smashing his lips against the minibots. 'Bee gave a happy keen, wrapping his arms around the purple seekers neck and pulling him close; his watch screen slipped off, showing the world the vid that 'Bee had been watching.

TC and Starscream flew over, hungrily watching as Skywarp ground his pelvic plate against 'Bee's exposed panel, ripping a yawl of pleasure from the yellow mini.

But just as he was about to remove his own pelvic plating, 'Bee whimpered out a "stop…"

Warp stopped; he simply couldn't deny the mini bot anything…

"w-we can't do this…"

"Why?" TC demanded, upset that 'Bee wanted to stop.

"Because you're Con's…" 'Bee whispered looking upset; they half expected him to push a frowning Skywarp away, only for him to burrow his face into his neck and give a sad shiver.

There was silence, when Starscream found his vocal processor acting on its own accord.

"What if we were to deflect?"

'Bee's head snapped up, optics wide – were those tears they saw? – And he frowned at them.

"How… h-how do I know you're not just s-saying that..?" yip tears; it ripped at all three seekers sparks and they _had_ to fix it. To prove a point, Starscream reached back and started scrapping at the decepticon insignia.

"Stop Screamer, you'll hurt your wings…" 'Bee whispered, optics turned towards the ground.

"If we swear it on our sparks, can we have our Baby-B back?" TC said softly.

"Yes."

TC swooped in, firmly smashing his lips against 'Bee's.

They all swore it, not noticing as 'Bee sent a clip of it to Optimus, who promptly warned all mechs not to attack the seekers when they arrived with 'Bee on base.

~888~

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were exciting the rec room when they saw a 'Bee dragging three seekers behind him passing them by.

"Hey Sunny! Can you tell Ratchet I'll be in tomorrow with three new recruits that need insignias removed and replaced... and also, other stuff?"

The twins nodded dumbly; they then over heard 'Bee say to the seekers as he pulled them in the direction of his quarters.

"Now don't you three owe me a foursome?"

The twins stood in shocked silence before turning to each other with critical eyes.

"Who do you wanna bet is the first to get Ratchet's 'wrench attacks' tomorrow?" Sides asked.

"I bet the Hatchet just lectures 'Bee over the torn port and then gives it to the Con's."

"You're on!"

~888~

Scavenger watched Megatron rant and rave for the tenth time that week about 'traitorous seekers' and mentally gave himself a pat on the back, glancing at his silently amused lover, Soundwave.

They'd have some good news for Elite One, seeing as they've gotten their first deflect in _ages_…

But then again, anything was possible for a goof frag.

Soundwave stiffened beside Megatron, and Scavenger smirked as he felt his lovers smouldering gaze.

He turned and left the room, giving an extra swing to his hips as he existed the main room.

Jip, a good frag does wonders.

**There we are! Done! Hope you enjoy… this is a one-shot, but I'm willing to add more detail… such as the threesome, the desks, Primes day, the foursome and even Scavanger/Soundwave… I have no idea who Scavenger is though so sorry if his character was off… his name served its filthy purpose…also... heehee you might have noticed that when i said PORN i ment the bots were watching/acting in PORN...lol**

**Love you lots**

**Please please please REVIEW!**

**Lisa**

**note edit: lol, I've decided to do those extra bots and bits, lol. so yay!**


End file.
